stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:George Matthews
[[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 13:26 (UTC) :Thnx. George Matthews 15 jun 2008 13:27 (UTC) ::He sees everything through the fingers è. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:30 (UTC) :::What do you mean? I do not really speak HE, you know. George Matthews 15 jun 2008 13:31 (UTC) ::::Have you read one of the proverbs in the proverb section :P --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:33 (UTC) :::::Yes I have. What did you mean with "he sees..."? George Matthews 15 jun 2008 13:39 (UTC) ::::::He welcomes you after all :) Quelle progression! --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:41 (UTC) :::::::Ah! It was friendly of him indeed. George Matthews 15 jun 2008 13:44 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, lol. I invite you to buy a house in Victoria (a) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik zal er zeker eens over nadenken, alvast bedankt voor het voorstel. George Matthews 15 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:20 (UTC) :Zo hopeloos om zelfs mij en GM uit te nodigen? :p 22 jun 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::Aardig van u om zelfs aan mij te denken, maar - je begrijpt het wel - ik zal dit voorstel toch moeten afslaan. George Matthews 23 jun 2008 10:52 (UTC) :::OWTB staat op 1 lid, lol. [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!'']] 23 jun 2008 12:01 (UTC) ::::Haha :D Denk ik 's wat kerkelijke intelligentie over te brengen, mislukt me weer iets. 't Is ook altijd hetzelfde schots liedje op die oude doedelzak :( --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:40 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 :Bedankt voor de mededeling, en naar ik zie dat kandidaat stellen niet meer gaat en dat misschien ook wel niets voor mij was geweest, had ik wel graag gestemd. Maar nu blijkt dat de Libertaanse regering niet alleen Gebruiker:DimiTalen, maar ook mijn account heeft geblokkeerd. Kan daar aub iets aan gedaan worden? Bij voorbaat dank, George Matthews 30 jun 2008 11:13 (UTC) ::Hallo?? George Matthews 3 jul 2008 18:33 (UTC) :::Ik zal deze situatie meteen eens bekijken en indien nodig oplossen. Alvast mijn oprechte excuses voor dit misverstand. -- 3 jul 2008 18:35 (UTC) ::::U bent niet geblokkeerd maar volgens mij zit u niet achter een pc met hetzelfde IP-adres als dat van DimiTalen, vandaar. Daarom zal u jammer genoeg dezelfde straf moeten uitzitten als Dimi. Ik weet dat u deze straf niet verdient, er zou zelfs geen aanleiding voor zijn, maar ik wil verder geknoei met het blokeerlogboek vermijden. Ik hoop dat u mij begrijpt en indien iets dringend aangepast of gezegd moet worden, akn u dat altijd hier of op mij OP in Lovia doen. Sorry voor dit ongemak. -- 3 jul 2008 18:40 (UTC) :::::Oké, bedankt voor uw moeite. In verband met de parlementsverkiezingen, is het goed dat ik mijn stemmen dan hier uitbreng en dat u die op de bestemming plaatst? George Matthews 3 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) ::::::Hé het lukt al terug! Wat een verrassing! Alvast bedankt voor uw moeite Mr de Muntegu. George Matthews 3 jul 2008 18:48 (UTC) :::::::Graag gedaan, alhoewel ik niet zou weten hoe het nu toch opgelost is geraakt en ik eigenlijk niets gedaan heb. -- 3 jul 2008 18:57 (UTC) Haha --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 10:44 (UTC)